


Lips Like Sugar

by AngyHomosexual58



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Carol, Brunnhilde and Valkyrie are used interchangeably, Everyone lives, F/F, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Queen Brunnhilde, Smut, Steve stayed, Teasing, Valkyrie is a sexy asshole, during a debrief, no beta we die like men, realistic lesbian sex written by a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngyHomosexual58/pseuds/AngyHomosexual58
Summary: “Fingers softly crept up the side of carol’s outer thigh. Her eyes snapped up to glare at Brunnhilde, whose eyes in turn were glinting with mischief. God damn it. In any other situation Carol would love this, having the warrior’s hands all over her.”Or alternatively, the one where Brunnhilde teases Carol in the middle of debrief and gets fucked afterwards.





	Lips Like Sugar

Fingers softly crept up the side of carol’s outer thigh. Her eyes snapped up to glare at Brunnhilde, whose eyes in turn were glinting with mischief. God damn it. In any other situation Carol would love this, having the warrior’s hands all over her. In fact, they had been, earlier today, before an army of the remaining chitauri had crashed down in the middle of Australia and Carol had received the call for “All hands on deck”.

They had rushed from New Asgard straight into battle. The chitauri were nasty little fuckers, stupid, but tough to kill so the battle had been long and tedious. Fortunately there had been no casualties, just a fuck ton of property damage. So now here they were at back the avengers compound for debrief, where Brunnhilde, apparently, was attempting to resume their ministrations from earlier.

As Carol stared at Val, the woman cocked an eyebrow and smirked challengingly. Oh it was on. If she really thought she could drive Carol to distraction she was sorely mistaken. Carol turned her attention back to the meeting with a hardened resolve to ignore whatever Brunnhilde did now, and then fuck the woman senseless later. 

“The Stark relief foundation is already on the scene, the damage will be repaired and then some within three weeks” Tony stated, looking slightly antsy. The man famously hated these debrief meetings.

Fury went on to list things that the team did well during the fight, and other things to improve upon. As Nick was addressing Bucky for his tendency to stick to Steve like glue, never leaving his six, Valkyrie crept her hand even higher on Carol’s sweatpants covered thigh, gripping it tightly. Carol took a deep breath, but ultimately kept her composure. She had blown up spaceships with only her body she could handle a bit of teasing from her incredibly sexy girlfriend. 

“Fury, we discussed this when you got me to join the avengers, I cannot and will not leave this dumbass’ side.” Bucky said gruffly. 

“Buck” Steve groaned exasperatedly. “I can take care of myself. I’m Captain America.”

“And being Captain America is gonna stop a bullet to the back of your head?” Bucky scoffed. “Yeah no I’m not taking my chances pal. I lost you once I will never do that again.”

Carol rolled her eyes, really not in the mood to listen to this particular couple’s spat. It was the same argument that happened every meeting. She especially was not in the mood seeing how how Val’s hand had moved from Carol’s thigh to her hip, stroking soft circles with her thumb. 

“Can we table this argument?” Carol asked heftily. “It’s obviously not going to be solved tonight so we’re just wasting time.” 

There was a murmur of agreement around the table and Nick promptly moved the discussion onto other topics. Carol couldn’t tell what they were though because at that moment Brunnhilde brought her hand down to cup Carol’s ass. She squeezed a handful and then smacked it very gently. Carol turned to glare at the woman again.

“Not fair.” She hissed quietly at the Valkyrie.

Brunnhilde just chuckled low and derisive before whispering back. “I’ll show you unfair in just a moment.” 

“How does that sound Carol?” Someone said, startling the woman. She tore her eyes away from Val and looked up. Everyone was looking at her. 

“Could you repeat that?” Carol asked.

“I asked whether we can leave notifying the freaky space cops to you.” Tony said.

“They’re called the Nova-Corp Stark.” Carol intoned, “And yes. I can handle contacting them.” 

“Excellent” Fury intoned, “Now just a few more things before we can let you all go” 

Carol never learned what those things were, because at that moment Brunnhilde took her slender fingers and brushed them between Carol’s thighs and across her clit. The blonde startled slightly but forced her face straight. Brunnhilde started rubbing her off softly and it took everything not to either slap her hand away or drag her by the wrist out of the room to the nearest storage closet. 

Carol accidentally let out a small groan. Everyone looked at her. Most of them looked nonplussed, some concerned. But when Carol locked eyes with Natasha, she just smirked and raised an eyebrow. Fuck. She knew, damn super spies. Natasha winked cheekily at her and huh, that was something. Both her and Val had said that given the chance they would fuck the red head nice and dirty. Carol filed that wink away for further examination.

“Is everything alright Carol?” Nick asked gently. He only ever played nice with Carol, she had noticed.

“Yeah, fine.” Carol grit out.

“Are you sure honey?” Brunnhilde asked, feigning concern, but all the while assaulting her clit with her fingers. “You look a little distracted”

“And you’re all red” Tony added. 

Carol wanted to punch someone, her girlfriend was never gonna stop giving her shit for this. 

“All right that’s all folks” Nick said with finality. “Carol go take a lie down. It’s been a long day.”

Carol nodded and practically scrambled to exit the room, dragging Valkyrie behind her. The brunette went with no resistance. Carol led them both to her room. Valkyrie opened her mouth, undoubtedly to say something snarky, but she never got the chance. Carol crowded her up against the door and kissed her fiercely. After a minute or so Valkyrie pushed Carol off and smiled innocently.

“How was the meeting sweetheart?” She simpered, mirth glinting in her eyes. 

“Fuck you” Carol growled.

Valkyrie threw her head back and laughed. “That was kinda the goal honey.” 

Carol surged forward to kiss Val again. Slotting her thigh in between the warrior’s own, carol pushed up to let Valkyrie ride her thigh. 

“This what you wanted?” Carol spit out. “To get me all hot and bothered like this. To get me to fuck you hard?”

Valkyrie just smirked “Oh I got you hot and bothered alright.” 

Carol snatched Valkyrie’s wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. Valkyrie didn’t move at all. Seeing as how the two women were pretty evenly matched in body strength, this meant that Valkyrie was exactly where she wanted to be. Carol mouthed across Valkyrie’s jaw and down to her neck. Valkyrie leaned her neck back and exposed more of her throat for Carol to kiss. Carol found her pulse point and started to suck an impressive hickey there. 

Valkyrie was letting out little “Ah” sounds as Carol continued to grind her toned thigh into her clit. 

“Bed” Valkyrie said breathlessly. She then pushed Carol off and started walking the blonde backwards before shoving her onto the bed. Carol let out a soft “Oof” as she hit the bed. Valkyrie then hopped on and straddled Carol. 

Carol sat up and gripped Brunnhilde’s waist hard. “You have five seconds to get this shirt off before I rip it.” 

“Don’t you dare.” The valkyrie scowled. “This shirt makes my tits look fantastic thank you very much.”

“Then get it off.” Carol said sternly.

Valkyrie hastened to pull her shirt off, exposing her bare breasts. The woman had never found the appeal in wearing a bra, saying the humans had weird hang ups. Carol was just fine with this fact. Immediately Carol latched on to one of her girlfriend’s already hard nipples. She used her hand to pinch softly at the other. 

Brunnhilde moaned softly and Carol hummed a laugh before leaning back and cupping both of Brunnhilde’s tits and squeezing hard. Brunnhilde’s breath hitched and she keener out a high pitched “hgn”

“God baby you like that don’t you.” Carol crooned, squeezing even tighter. “Your tits are always so sensitive for me, just begging to be played with.”

To punctuated that sentence Carol pinched both of Brunnhilde’s nipples hard, tugging. 

“Ah! Oh god Carol” Valkyrie moaned.

One of Carol’s hands then reached down to rub at Valkyrie’s clit through her leggings. And Valkyrie was throwing her head back and arching her back. 

“I think.” Carol said, pinching Brunnhilde’s nipple again, “that we both need to be naked right now. 

They both took their time undressing the other, kissing and nipping at each new patch of exposed skin. When they were both completely naked Carol pushed Brunnhilde onto her back before yanking her hips up near to Carol’s face. Valkyrie hooked her knees around Carol’s shoulders, back arching again. 

Carol looked down and used her fingers to spread Val open, looking at her sweet little clit. Carol leaned her head down and gave it a kitten lick, just to see Valkyrie squirm around her. After that she really went to town. Laving her tongue expertly over Valkyrie’s clit. She moved one of her hands to slide one finger into Valkyrie. 

“Ah oh my god just like that honey” Brunnhilde babbled. Pleasure apparent on her face. 

Carol twisted her finger and crooked it up, exactly where she knew her girlfriend’s sweet spot was. Valkyrie gave a whole body twitch and let out a long high moan.

“Oh god baby yes right there. Carol! Carol!” 

Carol kept fucking her finger into Brunnhilde, not too fast or rough, just a constant pressure on the asgardian’s g-spot while steadily bringing her to her first orgasm with her tongue. 

“Hgn Oh god oh god” Brunnhilde cried out as she came. Face twisted up with pleasure.

Carol disentangled herself from her girlfriend and sat on the bed to let the woman catch her breath. After a minute or so Valkyrie came up behind her, reaching up under Carol’s arms to palm the blonde’s breasts, lightly teasing her nipples. Valkyrie then started kissing softly up the side of Carol’s neck. 

“You like me touching you like this baby?” Valkyrie crooned. “Just like you loved how I touched you earlier?”

“You’re evil babe” Carol shook her head. “In the middle of a fuckin meeting.”

“I was so bored.” Valkyrie whined “you know how much I hate those meetings.”

Carol just rolled her eyes at this, it was true.

“Though I gotta say” Valkyrie continued, “your self control is pretty impressive.”

“Yeah yeah I’m a stubborn son of a bitch I know. You made it pretty difficult though sugar. I almost cracked near the end. Almost.”

Brunnhilde reached down to rub Carol’s clit with one finger, teasing. Carol arched her neck back to rest it on the warrior’s shoulder. 

Brunnhilde whispered sweet nothings into Carol’s ear as she made the blonde fall apart repeatedly on her fingers. They spent several hours taking each apart and putting each other back together every way they knew how. Sometimes it was slow and sensual, and others it was hard and fast and dirty. 

After they had finally worn each other out, they lay on the bed cuddling, still completely naked. Carol was laying flat on her back with Brunnhilde tucked into her side. Carol was tracing patterns on Brunnhilde’s back and the woman hummed her content. 

“I noticed something interesting during the meeting.” Carol said softly. Brunnhilde looked up, curiosity peeked. 

“And what was that?” The brunette asked.

Carol smirked before responding, “Natasha definitely knew what you were doing. Kept staring at us and then near the end she winked at me.”

Brunnhilde chuckled softly, “Think she might be interested?” 

“Oh definitely.” Carol smirked “Gotta figure out a good way to approach her about it though.” 

“Later” Brunnhilde murmured. “I’m about to clock the hell out. It’s been a real long day.”

“Wore yourself out, did you sweetheart?” Carol said derisively.

“Mhm” Brunnhilde murmured, “Now shut up I’m trying to sleep.” 

Carol laughed quietly, and twisted her head to kiss Brunnhilde’s forehead before laying back to take a nap herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think ;)


End file.
